kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Masamori's Scheme
Masamori's Scheme (正守のたくらみ, Masamori no Takurami) is the 14th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with a flashback of the previous episode with Masamori Sumimura talking to Yomi Kasuga, then making his entrance into Karasumori, destroying Sasorigama. The scene switches to Yurina Kanda in school wondering why Yoshimori is awake, normally he'd be asleep. After class, Hiromu Tabata and Tomonori Ichigaya mention Masamori, which leads to Yuri asking about him. This ma kes Yoshimori go into a rage, tell them to shut up, then tell them that Masamori is not a cool guy. When Yoshimori gets home, Masamori asks if they could talk. Yoshimori agrees, and they sit sipping tea. Masamori compliments on Tokine's appearance, and then flashbacks to when they were all little, how they used to play all the time. Except, he and Tokine would be the ones who were having fun, with Yoshimori brooding, alone. When Masamori asks him if he still likes her, he spits his tea out in frustration. Masamori chuckles and gives him a tissue. Then, Masamori begins to lecture him about using his power, how he needs to know who his enemies are. Masamori then begins to lecture about their techniques, showing how he makes a Kekkai around his teacup, drops the cup, but the tea stays within the Kekkai. He then creates a hole in the Kekkai, which makes the tea fall in a stream back into the cup. He then lectures on being the Legitimate Heir. Frustrated, Yoshimori goes back into his room, lays on his bed, and mimics Masamori's words. He finds himself staring at his Houin Mark. At the same time, Masamori is staring at his palm, which does not have the Houin. That evening, Shuji Sumimura makes a big buffet in celebration of Masamori's return. As he and Shuji talk about electronics, such as computers and cell phones, Shigemori Sumimura tells Masamori to use his Shikigami instead of these electronics. That night when Yoshimori leaves for duty, Masamori silently watches him leave. Madarao quickly points out that he's in a bad mood, and says that he doesn't like Masamori either. When Tokine asks if Masamori would be going with them, he doesn't answer and runs off. At the Ayakashi site, Madarao remarks that there is an Ayakashi there, but he just can't pinpoint its location. From under Yoshimori's foot, a tree grows quickly. More of them start to spring up from underground. As the forest grows, Masamori watches from afar. Madarao reveals that this Ayakashi is "botanical", which means it must have been intentionally brought here because it wouldn't on its own. Yoshimori enclosed one tree, and destroyed it. However, another one grows in its place, frustrating Yoshimori. As he goes to repeat what he did earlier, Tokine stops him and tells him to look around and find out more about it. When she tells him to think, she reminds him of what Masamori said about thinking before he acts. He destroys another tree. They go their separate ways, surveying the forest. Tokine stops, traps only a small section of a tree, and destroys it. The top half of the tree falls, then regrows. The half of the tree that fell didn't move at all. Tokine retells what her grandmother said about how deep an Ayakashi can go underground. Hakubi confirms what she said about the roots, but what she said about getting close to the k ekkai was wrong. He confirms that if an Ayakashi gets too close to Karasumori, they will be devoured by it. Yoshimori brings them both to a mysterious creature that's hanging from a branch. Tokine is easily grossed out by it. Madarao says that the creature is emitting a powerful poison, and Hakubi says that its getting stronger. The creature explodes, and Yoshimori quickly puts a Kekkai around himself and Tokine. The explosion threw seeds everywhere that bounced off his Kekkai. Thinking that was it, he lowers his Kekkai. Instead, blue tentacles come from the seeds. One of them wraps around Tokine's leg, which Yoshimori destroys. They wrap around the trees, he and Tokine run off. Tokine suggests calling Masamori for help, which Yoshimori quickly refuses. Hakubi defends Tokine, but when they're out of the forest Yoshimori says that he'll enclose the entire forest. His plan is to enclose the forest, then Tokine will set it on fire. They go on with the plan. Yoshimori encloses the entire forest successfully, and Tokine sets the forest on fire. However, the Kekkai starts to get unstable. Tokine makes a hole in Yoshimori's Kekkai with her own, which rushes oxygen into the forest, causing it to explode. Masamori protects himself with a Kekkai as it explodes. Tokine and Yoshimori quickly use t heir Shakujo to send the fire to another world, thus destroying the Ayakashi. At the end, they dwell on the huge mess they've made. Tokine instinctively sends a Shikigami to call her grandmother for back up. Shigemori and Tokiko go to help them. Shigemori goes to smack Yoshimori and scold him on the big mess, which he blocks. Tokiko teases them both, blaming Yoshimori for everything that happened. Shigemori turns everything around on Tokine as well. Masamori shows up, which angers Yoshimori. Masamori is very impressed with him, and is also very surprised that Yoshimori used a massive Kekkai and doesn't look tired at all. Differences from the Manga *In the manga, Toshimori Sumimura also shows up to help with the repairs to the school. Navigation Category:Episodes